1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to wireless communication devices and more specifically to providing a wireless tether between two or more wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there is a need for improved personal security and safety. In situations where young children are lost or, wander away, persons having a memory condition such as Alzheimer's disease wander away or forget where they are, groups traveling together get separated, etc., the consequences can be disastrous.
Currently, people and animals may be located using technologies such as global positioning systems, wireless triangulation, wireless proximity sensors, and others. However, these systems are often complicated devices and have limitations with regard to where and how they may be used. For example, a global positioning system may be entirely too complicated for a three year old child to operate. Furthermore, if the child is lost in a subway tunnel for example, the transmission of the GPS signal may fade rendering the GPS system useless except to indicate the last general location of the GPS receiver. Further, once a limited intellect being such as a child move outside a given geographic location they may be Unaware of their location or surroundings. Even if aware, limited intellect patients may be unsure what to do. This may be especially the case for patients of Alzheimer's who may have a tendency to wander away and may not remember who they are, or where they are located. Therefore, if a tracking signal is lost the result could be serious if the systems monitoring the tracking signals cannot find the lost patient, child, animal, etc.
Prior art tracking and alarm systems such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,785 disclose alarms and tracking systems that for the most part suffer from several deficiencies with regard to system failures, loss of signal, and adaptability to changing communication circumstances. For example, if a signal is lost between a tracking and alarm system transmitter and receiver due to transmission perturbations while within the operating range of the system, false alarms may occur. In regards to animal tethering devices, for example, a wireless animal tether may work adequately to keep an animal within a particular radius about a transceiver, but if the wireless environment changes, the wireless tether may cause a false alarm condition unduly submitting the animal owner to undue stress. Further, prior art wireless tethers used for animals may be configured to simply inflict pain to an animal once such an animal has exceeded a wireless boundary or the wireless signal is compromised. Thus, if an animal moves into a bad reception area within a radius of a transceiver in communication with the transmitter on the animal, the communication link between the animal and transceiver may be lost thereby causing a false alarm even though the animal is within the radius causing pain and possibly injury to the animal. Still further, once an animal is outside a boundary, an animal may be confused and may do anything it can to avoid the pain. Therefore, such animal may continue to move away from the boundary looking for relief thereby becoming further lost and perhaps a danger to others.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus to provide a wireless tether system that adapts to changing transmission environments and provides usable information to users of the wireless tether system to facilitate safety and security.